


For There To Be Light, There Must Be Dark

by Amorpheia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boom boom verkwan, Boomboom era, Fluff, M/M, clumsy hansol, implied jeongcheol, jeongcheol if you squint, kwaninoni, mentions of underworld, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorpheia/pseuds/Amorpheia
Summary: Percy jackson au for verkwan/kwaninoni where Seungkwan is Will Solace and Hansol is Nico Di Angelo.





	For There To Be Light, There Must Be Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please enjoy this piece of trash that I randomly thought of while writing my university paper and now I'm cramming because I don't have enough time. Also, title is from the song "Well done again my friend" by Okdal with the English version by Day6. Please listen to it, it's a great song!

Hansol was huffing so hard he could feel his heart going out of his mouth any second now. Dionysus had made it clear that Seungcheol and Jeonghan (sons of the gods of ocean and wisdom respectively) were to train the others for war, before Gaea was to take over whole of the Earth. Since the two were practically obsessed with training, they were lost in their own little world sparring against each other. Everyone was required to know how to use the swords and arrows (it was a given to help them save their lives), and thank God for the Romans who were much more knowledgeable than those at Camp Half-Blood in using knives and shields. The demigods from Camp Jupiter were kind enough to help them train with the weapons (even if the mentors from both camps were almost always on edge against each other), but Hansol still wished his father would meddle at least for once with his bone and soul army to save him from all of these sweat and exercising, that made his body ache all over. 

On the other side of the camp was Seungkwan, who with his friends Seokmin and Chan, were busy calling tired demigods and providing them with a few drops of Ambrosia to help them carry on with tasks at hand, since they cannot afford to lose a person to sickness at this time of disaster. Hansol wished he had the same energy as Seungkwan and the two other demigods, but considering they were chatty and loud all the time he was sometimes thankful that he was not born of the light gods. 

Hansol figured he could use a few minutes of break from his Roman mentor (who Hansol suspected was ready to strike Hansol for real any time) and asked the other to rest for a few minutes. As soon as he agreed, Hansol made his way to the refreshments table and his mentor went to find someone else to strike his sword at.

Seungkwan was ready to give the son of Hades a cup of lemonade with Ambrosia. He held it out with an outstretched hand and gave Hansol a huge grin that almost blinded Hansol (figuratively).

“You sure have it here easy,” Hansol muttered under his breath. Seokmin was occupied with Chan who was, for the hundredth time since the Romans arrived at Camp Half-Blood, talking about how Pan himself showed Chan his new home and even gave him a gift of Pan. His horns grew longer too, and he pranced around Michael-Jackson style to show off his new grooves that he learned while hopping on rocks at the river while he journeyed out with Seungcheol.

“No one has it easy here, Hansol,” Seungkwan gave the charcoal-haired boy his second cup of the drink. “It’s just how you deal with it.” 

Sure enough, everyone around them were carrying weapons, building traps, and the others who were good at strategies were holding meetings as well. Hansol stared back at Seungkwan. The son of Apollo looks so beautiful in his golden-tanned skin, and yellow locks. His cheeks were full and his lips were red and swelling from all the biting it underwent due to stress. Even in war, Seungkwan was the one to make ballads and funky songs to lift the camps’ mood, and Hansol could not help but compare himself with the diva. Meanwhile, he, a son of one of the original sons of Cronus, was being a scaredy teenager and being problematic in defending himself (to think that his father literally manages hell).

Hansol thinks he must try harder to not cause commotion in the camp, considering he only had a few siblings here and there, and also for the fact that they have to deal with Romans for their own benefit. (Plus he was the God of Death’s son who refused to return some souls to Earth and that may or may not have caused resentment towards Hansol and his sibs). 

After the short break he and Seungkwan shared together to eat some biscuits and jam, he continued his training with the Roman trainer he was assigned to. 

He returned to have sparring matches with his mentor, and he suddenly had wished he was given an easier partner. He could not keep up with attacking the other and defending himself from the other’s attacks as well. He huffed and puffed and tried to think of a plan to win over the other. With all these ideas running inside his head, he did not notice the other jab at his hand the knife until it was too late. He successfully put up his shield in time, but he did it with more force than necessary and his shield went directly for his forehead. He stumbled backwards and fell down, causing more bruises to his chin which made contact with his body armor, and he swore he tasted the iron in his mouth. He also felt sudden pain on his elbows that he used as leverage when he fell down. He was not yet able to look up when he noticed the other’s knife is held towards him.   
He groaned. The other chuckled and helped him to his feet, but menacingly told him to fix the wounds and get some rest. 

He limped towards the recuperatory station and he was assisted by Seokmin who saw him on the way there. 

“My gods, bro, why are you bleeding?” Seokmin inquired as swung the other’s arm onto his own shoulders. He was worried the other might have encountered something serious, considering his head was bleeding and was limping.

“I lost in a sparring match with Alex. You know how it is with the Romans.” He tried to make it sound easy, but he hissed in pain afterwards. 

He was given some medicine by the attending demigods and told him to sleep in a room at the station for the time being while his body is healing.   
Hansol felt someone talking—almost screaming at the door. His head throbbed and he felt his chin was kind of swelling, but he guessed it was just due to the herbs and oils the attendants rubbed there earlier. His body was also rather lighter than before, and when he felt his head he had a bandage around his head. 

There were hushed harsh whispers, and Hansol tried to open his eyes to the best of his ability as of the moment. He groaned a bit, and someone held his hand. It was then he realized he had someone by his side and that person is holding his hand. 

He looked up to the face of the person holding his hand and then he smiled a bit, of course it would be Seungkwan. Ever since the other boy held his hand that one fateful mission with “Jeongcheol” (or so the other campers call Jeonghan and his not-so-official lover Seungcheol) he was feeling something else with the other male. Also Seungkwan confessed to him the other day when they scouted the enemy camp, but he was too flustered to answer (eventually Seungkwan smiled and said I understand, and they weren’t on the same terms ever since) and he wants to redeem himself.

Seungkwan in his tanned state wore a worried expression on his face and at that moment all Hansol ever wanted was to ease that expression on the other’s face and never cause those tears again.

Wait, tears? 

Hansol blinked twice to be sure. He immediately tried to sit up after confirming the other was already sniffling, however as he lifted his head, he also immediately felt light-headed. 

The other also quickly noticed his state and assisted him. 

“You idiot!” Seungkwan was crying full tears now. “We’re not even fighting giants and titans yet, and you already bruised your ribs. How can I be sure you won’t die out there?”   
Hansol smiled. Ah, Seungkwan is really cute. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll tell Hades I have something left to finish on the surface.” 

“And what would that be? Even your sister is not allowed to the surface after she was taken at the maze,” Seungkwan wailed. 

“My sister is with Hades now, but she was returned as a favor. And in case she would leave the underworld she would be taken forever, that’s why she’s never allowed to visit me here, but I can visit her there.” 

That immediately stopped Seungkwan’s tears. 

“So that would mean you would still be allowed to go to the surface right?” Seungkwan said, hopeful.

“That’s almost sure, but I cannot guarantee that though.” Hansol was teasing. 

“But you mentioned earlier that you still have something to do here in the surface, right?” 

“Yes,” Hansol replied. He knows that he should move fast, but he was nervous now. 

“What would that be? I don’t remember you mentioning it ever before.” 

“I have to confess to someone,” Hansol curtly answered Seungkwan. Come on, ask me who it is.

“Oh.” Seungkwan was silent for a while. 

“It’s Seungcheol, isn’t it?” Seungkwan added. “I see you talking to him these past few days, and you were quite happy about it. I haven’t seen you smile that wide after Sofia was   
taken to the Underworld. I’m happy for you confessing, but there’s Jeonghan--.” Seungkwan was blabbering, and Hansol knows Seungkwan does that if he’s about to cry and he’s stressed. 

“Woah, Seungkwan, chill.” Hansol held Seungkwan’s hand. Seungkwan had his head low and he has tears forming on the sides of his eyes. 

Hansol took a deep breath. 

“It’s not Seungcheol. It’s you,” He tightened his hold on Seungkwan’s hand to emphasize his point. 

“I was mistaken when I thought I felt something for Seungcheol once. Turns out he was just a brother figure to me. That’s why when I cleared things up with him I asked him on how he was able to confess to Jeonghan. I need the courage too, to confess to you.” 

Seungkwan was crying fat tears now, and Hansol smiled a bit before wiping the tears out of the other’s plump cheeks with his right thumb. His heart fluttered at the proportion of his hand on the other’s face, he could cup the whole cheek with just one hand, and the other’s skin was so soft to the touch. 

“I like you. I like you too, and I am sorry I told you just today. I realized it back last spring and I don’t know why I was not able to tell you I like you back when you told me how you felt. I guess my nerves got the best of me.” Hansol chuckled. The oter hiccupped in his hands and smiled faintly. 

“You’re not kidding, right?” Seungkwan whispered onto Hansol’s shirt. Seungkwan was now half-sitting on his bed, hugging him carefully. Hansol wanted to hug the other tightly, but his injuries got in the way. 

“I’m as serious as I can ever be.” Hansol whispered back in the other guy’s ear. He felt the other shivered as soon as he did that, and he made a mental note to do that again in the future. 

“Because right now I really want to kiss you,” Seungkwan looked up to his face for assurance. 

Hansol wasted no time to answer with his lips, the hand that cupped the other’s cheek earlier now went to the chin, tugging the face gently to access the other’s mouth more. At   
first it was just a five-second smooch, and then Hansol captured the bottom lip and tugged at it with his. The other let out a surprise moan, and that made Hansol greedy for more. He explored the other’s mouth with his tongue, trying to memorize the cavern. It turned out into a hot make-out session, and Hansol knew they had to stop before someone catches them. 

“Well, that was better than what I had in mind,” Seungkwan said as soon as their lips got disconnected, “And I sure want to taste more of it.” 

Hansol just giggled. “That was my first kiss.” 

Seungkwan gave another peck to his lips. They exchanged shy smiles with each other and they both couldn’t help but feel giddy. 

“So who wears the pants in the relationship?” Dokyeom asked from the door, his eyes hinting that he saw something that he shouldn’t. The two immediately tensed up and   
subtlely distanced from each other. 

“Seriously you dumbass,” Seungkwan huffed. “Since when were you standing there?”

“Ah, I walked in on you eating each other’s faces, and I knocked by the way. You’re just too occupied to have noticed.” Dokyeom gave another Cheshire cat smile at them. He pointed at Seungkwan. 

“Seungkwan, I need details.” He then went out, whistling a happy tune with his hands in his pockets. 

Seungkwan groaned and leaned against Hansol again. The other just gave a hearty chuckle and tried to ruffle the other’s hair and kissed his tuff. 

That night, Seungkwan did not go to his cabin, but that did not worry Seokmin.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stream Oh My if you enjoyed this! Also Happy Birthday Wonwoo!


End file.
